American Girl Big Sisters: Maddie Kittredge
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Kit's sister Maddie is fifteen years old and trying hard to cope with the Depression. She wants to protect Kit from everything that's happening and doesn't want the family to loose the house. How can Maddie help?
1. Chapter 1

I moved the fabric and hemmed the bottom of the dress. I finished and smiled at my work. I folded it neatly then carried it to the counter.

" You're finished Maddie," Mrs Mitchell asked.

" Yes Ma'am. May I go now," I asked.

" Let me pay you first," she said. She opened the till and took out some coins. She put them in my hand and took the dress.

" Thank you, see you next week," I said, running out of the store. I put the money in my pocket and walked home. From the top of my street I could see Kit climb into the treehouse.

" Great," I whispered. I ran home and climbed the ladder quickly. " I'm not late." The four younger girls laughed and I smiled. Then the club meeting began with inducting Florence into the Treehouse Club.

There were shouts outside, we all looked out the window.

" Foreclosure," Florence said. " What does that mean."

" The bank's taking our house. Come on," Francis said, already climbing down.

" But my picture isn't up yet," Florence said.

" I'll put it up. Now go on," I said. She nodded and followed Francis. Kit, Ruthie and I followed, Ruthie went home and Kit and I went up to our bedroom. She sat at the desk and began to type. I sat on the bed and began to sketch what had just happened.

It isn't fair that so many people are loosing their homes now. If I were in charge of a bank I'd let people live in their house and just pay what they can afford.

* * *

" Maddie, Dad's home," Kit shouted. I winced at the noise but jumped up. We raced downstairs and to the front of the house.

" There's my girls," Dad said, picking Kit up and hugging me. " What's the matter." He put Kit down and looked at us. Kit handed him a page.

" The Stones loose their house," he said. I put my paper pad into one hand and he looked at the picture. " It'll be fine." The three of us walked into the house.

It wasn't fine. I could tell. Dad had been working more. I'm not stupid I know people don't have money to buy cars anymore. But we are never ever going to loose our house.


	2. Chapter 2

" So on November 11 1918 the Great War that shook the world ended by the signing of the Armistice," I finished reading my essay and everyone clapped. I handed it to Miss Walsh and sat down.

" That was brilliant Maddie," Abbie whispered.

" Thanks," I said.

" Now class. There is one more assignment for you to do. It will take you to September so your new teacher will expect it to be done well. You have to document your time from now to September what ever way you want. Writing, drawing, recording, taking photographs," Miss Walsh said.

" Yes Miss," we chorused. The bell rang for lunch and Abbie, Beth and I went to sit in the playground. Piper followed us out after.

" Is something wrong. You don't seem yourself today," I said to my friend.

" Dad lost his job. The bank is taking the house. I had to tell Miss Walsh that today would be my last day," Piper said, rubbing a tear from her face.

" It'll be ok," Beth said.

" For you. You have money. You don't need to worry about anything," Abbie snapped.

" If Dad lost his job we would have any money," Beth said.

" That's not going to happen. He works for the government," Abbie said.

" Please stop it," I whispered. " We don't know who will be next to loose their home. We need to stay positive and not fight. Why don't we go to the movie theatre tonight. My treat," I said. My friends nodded and I grinned as I bit into my apple.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked back into the house through the back door. Mother and Dad were sitting in the kitchen. They were whispering.

" Did something happen, is it Charlie or Aunt Millie," I asked. They looked at each other in silence for a while.

" Sit down Maddie," Dad said. I sat and looked at them.

" You're scaring me. What's happened," I asked.

" The bank took the dealership," Dad said.

" What are we going to do," I asked.

" Hope, your dad is going to find work soon," Mother said.

" It will be here won't it. You can't leave Dad," I said.

" I'm not going to Mad, but I might have to if there aren't any jobs in Cincinnati. I'll go to Chicago, that's not so far away," Dad said, squeezing my hand.

" No, don't go. I'll work more. I'll work three full days a week, two school ones the. Saturday. You can't leave," I said.

" You aren't leaving school Maddie," Mother said. I nodded and began to twist the ends of my hair.

" What about Kit," I asked, suddenly.

" We aren't going to tell her anything until I've got a new job or I have to leave. Alright," Dad said.

" Yes," I said.

" Now go to bed," Mother said. I nodded and stood up. I ran to my room and got changed, I quickly got into bed and rolled over.

" Maddie, how was the film," Kit asked.

" It was Fred Astaire and Ginger Rodgers. It was brilliant of course," I said. Kit laughed and I smiled.

" I don't know how anyone can dance that well. Will you take me on Saturday," she asked.

" I don't know. I might have to work," I said.

" You always take me to see films on Saturday," she said.

" I know Kit but money's hard to come by today. Money doesn't grow on trees," I said.

" It would be a lot easier if it did," she said, and I smiled.


End file.
